Chivalry Isn't Dead
by FusseKat
Summary: Goren rescues Eames from a blind date. Pure fluff, no plot but hopefully some fun.


Characters belong to Dick Wolf. I'm just having some fun with them.

Eames is on a date and calls Bobby in desperation. She needs help. She needs her partner.

* * *

Chivalry Isn't Dead

It was half past eight in the evening; Bobby had grabbed some take out on his way home and was still picking at the last pieces of kung pao chicken as he lounged on the sofa watching a History Channel documentary. Finally, he had a few hours to rest and decompress after a long cold day. He closed his eyes and savored the quiet and calm sanctuary his apartment was providing on this cold January night. He let out a small sigh of satisfaction; a smile playing around his lips as he realized the quiet and calm permeated throughout his body. Stretching, he grabbed for the remote and began switching channels, as the credits began to roll on his documentary. He finally settled on the last half of the Knicks game when his cell phone rang.

_Jeez...I knew it. Just when I think things are going my way..._ He sat staring at the phone, waiting, choosing to let it go to voice mail. "I can't…" he growled in frustration as he lunged for the phone and flipped it open, grimacing when he saw the caller ID – Eames – that's what he got for thinking he had lucked into the perfect evening.

"Hey Eames. What's up?" he asked, hoping he was able to hide the note of irritation in his voice.

"Bobby, do you remember those conversations we've had 'bout partners and friends?" she asked quickly.

"Uh… I guess so." _This is gonna be bad, she didn't even say 'hi'… but at least it wasn't looking like a new case._

"I'm going to ask you a _huge_ favor, I really need your help right now…"

_Shit!_

She was whispering, her voice was barely audible. Bobby sat up, instantly alert and sliding his feet into his shoes. He was ready to go out the door.

"Are you in trouble?" he asked, his voice betraying concern. "Where are you?"

"Well, it's … it's not _that_ kind of trouble. But, uh, yeah, there's an element of _trouble_ involved."

"Eames. What's going on?"

"I'm in the ladies room at Anna's Steakhouse. I'm speaking softly because I don't want anyone to hear me. It's kind of a delicate situation."

He cleared his throat. "Okay, so let me get this straight… you're in the ladies room at Anna's Steakhouse needing to ask me a delicate question?" _This coming from a woman who rolls her eyes at my 'questions' on a daily basis…_

"Well, I'm on a date with a…"

He cut her off. "I'm _not_ giving you any advice about … about…." He didn't dare elaborate any further.

He heard her sighing and could almost see the eye roll. "As if… in the six years I've known you, I doubt you've even… never mind. This was a blind date and it's just not working. The man is a black hole, sucking all life and energy out of the room. As I see it I have three choices, one; I chamber a round and shoot him in the head, two; I take myself out with that chambered round or three; have you come down here and act like a jealous boyfriend."

"What are you talking about? Just tell him, thanks but no thanks and good night." _Why was Eames acting like such a girl?_

"Bobby please, I'll owe you big time. I can't tell him that he's boring me! You know me, you know what it's like when I speak my mind and Evie told me he's kind of fragile right now… a difficult divorce…"

Now it was his turn to sigh, "I have issues Eames, but that's never stopped you from laying into me…"

"It's not the same thing at all. Just help me out of this jam, that's what friends do, don't they?"

"Why do you keep saying we're friends, Eames? We're partners, we work together. We do not act as if we are a couple." If she could see the grin on his face, she'd slap it off.

"Dammit Bobby, just come down here and help me out. It'll take you all of twenty minutes, I swear."

He really wasn't used to her needing his help and couldn't help but feel a small satisfaction at the role reversal. "Look Eames", he whined. "I had a really rough day, it's very cold outside, and…" The idea of leaving the comfort of his apartment for the freezing snowy weather outside really didn't thrill him.

"We had the same day Bobby! And yes it's cold, but it's not going to kill you. I on the other hand just might if don't do this for me. Please, if you do this for me, I'll…" She hesitated for a heartbeat. "Whatever you want. Name it and it's yours. I'll do whatever you want in exchange", she said quickly.

Bobby smirked, _Hmmm, whatever I want? That has some possibilities… I guess the effort wouldn't kill me, whereas Eames might. _"All right, I'll be right down. What's the address?"

* * *

Bobby rushed down to the restaurant. He and Eames had played a few undercover scenes before, so he knew they'd be able to play this one convincingly, too. As he opened the door to the restaurant, he fixed a look of rage on his face. Spotting Eames, he walked quickly toward the table where she and her date were sitting.

"Alex!" he cried. "Did you really think I wouldn't find you?" He reached out and grabbed the man's suit jacket, pulling him upright, forcing the man to look him in the eyes. "What the hell are you doing with my girl?"

"Don't hurt him!" Alex squealed. "It's not his …"

Bobby let loose his grip on the man and turned to her. "Shut up and get in the car!" his voice cold and fierce.

People in the restaurant were turning to look in their direction as conversations halted, left hanging in mid-sentence.

"You have no right to talk to her like that!" the man exclaimed, who was neither tall nor strong, but seemed wiling to risk everything to save his date.

"She's my girl, you understand that? _My_ girl. And I will talk to her anyway I…" He never finished his sentence. The man's punch landed right on his nose, doubling Bobby up in pain as his hands came up to cup his injured face.

* * *

Bobby was back in his apartment, sitting on his sofa thinking, _this is how this all began, me sitting on my sofa, minding my own business…_ Although now Alex was sitting next to him, handing him an ice pack to place on his swelling face. He could feel his left eye swelling shut too. _Great, just great._

"You could have at least let me punch him back", he muttered, as he gently held the cold pack up to his face.

"If I had let you kick his ass, you'd be in Riker's right now", she scoffed.

"Yeah, but at least I'd have my dignity left. What was he, all of 5'6"."

"Look Bobby, I'm… I'm sorry. Really, I am." She couldn't keep from grinning as she remembered her date's fist connecting with Bobby's face. The look of surprise that flickered in his eyes was soon followed by the realization of pain as he doubled over and cupped his face in his hands.

He turned to lock eyes with her. _Well, she does actually seem sorry_. He regretted how he was going to have to waste his 'favor'. He couldn't help the slight smile that came to his lips as he thought about what he'd intended to ask for.

"What happened tonight, didn't. Right? It's never spoken about to anyone, ever. Not even between us, not even in one of those 'remember when' conversations after too many margaritas. "

"Right. Absolutely. But why are you smiling?" she asked.

"Huh, Oh uh… it's nothing." he answered as he reached for his beer, a playful glare on his face. _Not now, but maybe someday… _


End file.
